Locks
by AussyAngel
Summary: "I cannot believe you are making me take part in such a childish activity," Klaus whined. "I take you to one of the most amazing cities on earth and this is how you want to spend it?" Klaroline in Paris - not much more to say really. Wrote while I was walking around Paris during my travels. One-shot, fluff.


I thought of this while wandering the streets of Paris along the Siene during my travels in Europe recently. I couldn't help but think of Klaroline! Short but sweet :)

* * *

"I cannot believe you are making me take part in such a childish activity," Klaus whined. "I take you to one of the most amazing cities on earth and this is how you want to spend it?"

"Oh come on, Klaus, who are you to talk?" Caroline smiled, sitting upright on the grass. "It was your cheesy idea to spend our first Valentine's Day in Paris. Like, seriously? Here I thought you were _original_."

She smirked at her own pun, and Klaus couldn't help but smile as well. She was so unaffected by time, still so blissfully unaware. It was one of the things he loved most about her. "But you do love it here, don't you?"

She opened her mouth, then shut it, opting to lean over and kiss his cheek. She never failed to surprise him - a baby vampire a thousand years younger and she was always a step ahead of him. Klaus could always predict someone's next move - he never could when it came to Caroline. He stopped pacing, taking the moment to sit back down next to her on the grass, looking up at the Eiffel Tower as it started to glow gold and light up Paris. The sunset cast pink upon her blonde curls and as she grinned at the sight, he was sure that he wouldn't grow tired of the perfect view he had in front of him.

"Take a chance, Klaus." She echoed words he said to her what seemed a lifetime ago. "I dare you."

Caroline raised an eyebrow, and Klaus suddenly found it hard to stand his ground. She was his only weakness. It was that cute little dress she was wearing, it was too distracting. "Okay, fine, I digress - if it's something you want to do, I will partake in it."

Klaus stood up, putting a hand out which Caroline graciously took. He was always such a gentleman... So different to other guys she had met before. He was truly a man - there was so much good in him. They walked towards the bridge, only a short walk from the green park surrounding the tower. Couples walked hand in hand, people rode bikes, and tourists took photos from every angle. Caroline drank in the sight; the seine river was beautiful, illuminated with yellow lamps and a dozen bridges as boats cruised up and down the water.

"So, here we are." Klaus grabbed the railing with both hands on one of the few love lock bridges in Paris. "Here I thought you weren't into society's conformities."

"Stop complaining, it's romantic! And since we are into cliches and doing Paris, I want to do something romantic." She took the lock and key out of her purse, taking out a pen. She scrawled down their initials, dotting a heart around their names. Klaus scoffed.

"So according to legend, people have been doing this for many years. Two people take a lock and key, putting their names onto the lock. They lock it onto the bridge, throwing the key into the river. It's meant to symbolize good luck for the couple."

"I am standing next to the most beautiful woman in the world," he leaned into her ear. "While in Paris. I don't think my luck could get any better."

Caroline's features glowed under the light and her smile was just as bright. Klaus gently took her hand, opening her palm and taking the lock. He leant down, finding a free spot on the railing to attach it. He snapped it shut, standing back up and holding the key in front of her face. "Would you like to do the honors?"

She took the key from his hand, grasping his other hand with her own. His palm was warm against her skin and sent a flush of her up her arm to her chest. She inhaled and dropped the key into the water, watching it tumble for a few seconds before gracefully hitting the water. Part of her knew the locks only lasted a lifetime - she would outlive them, watch them rust and fall to be replaced with new tales of love, new journeys and new stories. It would give her an excuse to come back in a year, perhaps a century. She would remember this moment.

She dragged herself from the moment, glancing over at Klaus. His expression was clear - his facade was down and he was staring down the river, his eyes wandering off the edge of the world. His eyebrows kneaded together like he was a confused young boy. She took her hand and pressed it to his cheek, pulling him out of his trance. "See? That wasn't too awful, was it?"

He pressed his hand against hers that was cupping his face, turning his head and kissing the inside of her palm, his stubble scratching her fingers. "Thankyou, Caroline."

Without hesitation, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his delicately. It was a long, soft kiss, his lips warm in the brisk night air.

"So," Klaus started as their lips parted. "Is Paris all you imagined it would be?"

Caroline thought a moment before smiling. "No. It's more."


End file.
